If Only
by Thranduil's Party Moose VIII
Summary: 'If only she had kept her nose out of that book If only the princess had never looked If only the wicked Queen Had never seen The blood spread across the page If only The Doctor had stayed at home If only she hadn't been left alone' Part one of the series of the same title as this fic. *On hiatuts*
1. Prologue

Hi guys and yes, I'm back! *Pippin sets off a fire work in the background* Yay! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the remake of my old series the first fic is called *drum roll* : If only- It's kind off a prologue to the first one. I hope my writing is a lot better than it was and that you really enjoy this series. This chap is just a taster poem... thing to what is to come.

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my oc's (Obviously)

If only...  
>'If only she had kept her nose out of that book<br>If only the princess had never looked  
>If only the wicked Queen<br>Had never seen  
>The blood spread across the page<br>If only The Doctor had stayed at home  
>If only she hadn't been left alone '<p>

Right so... yeah, this is it so far. There will be a lot more in future chapters, but I thought that something small like this would build a bit of suspence. So, I hope you enjoyed and it would help me out a lot if posted a review, faved and followed this story. So bye guys, I hope to submit another chapter on Saturday but if I don't then I'm extremely sorry :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's not:**

**What the last few months have been like in a nutshell.**

**Me: I'll update If Only tommorow**

***next day***

**Me: *Ugh* I guess I'll do it tommorow**

***Repeat for about two months***

**Yeah, sorry about that, I've just been really busy. Anyway, thanks to DoctorLegolas and Horseyay for favouriting and following, both did one thing and one of you did another. I can't remember all that stuff.. But thanks anyways! :)**

* * *

><p>"Cordeliaaaa, play with me!"<p>

"No," Cordelia Idalus told her 7-year-old sister, Alice, for the tenth time that day.

They were walking through a long corridor of there house. Well, it wasn't really a house, it was a mansion. It had twisty corridors and winding stairs (some led to rooms they'd never even known about). Cordelia's Uncle had made it, he then promptly moved away to Barbados. It had cost a lot of money, but it has it's ups; being the royal family of Gallifrey. When the Daleks invaded, The Doctor helped them escape with him. When they attempted to exchange Gallifrean money for English punds, they learnt that it was worth a lot more than they expected, but that's for another time..

"I told you already, ask Felix, or Hannah, or one of our other 13 siblings. I have to go to the TARDIS' library today; it's a 'special priority' apparently. Some special research about Weeping Angels... Or at least that is what The Doctor said." Cordelia noticed Alice recoil slightly when she mentioned weeping angels, this gave her an idea...

"Apparently, they're hiding in the attic. They're coming for you." The older girl continued, perhaps if she scared Alice enough, she'd leave her alone. Sure, she may get a massive lecture from her mother, but it was well worth it- having 13 brothers and sisters could get annoying sometimes.

"Muuuummmmmmyyyy! Weeping angels are hiding in the attic!" Alice screamed before running upstairs, towards her mothers room.  
>Cordelia ran the rest of the way to the TARDIS.<p>

* * *

><p>When Cordelia arrived in the TARDIS; a couple of minutes after the weeping angel incident, the Doctor was playing chess. The Time Lady waved her hand at her brother. "Hello." No answer. "GREETINGS!" She shouted, the Doctor jumped, his chess set falling of his lap, the marble set breaking.<p>

"That's the fifth set this month..." He trailed off in despair.

"Well, stop being so jumpy, 11!" Cordelia said promptly, leaning to over to put her hand over the broken marble shards, making them disappear.

The Doctor sighed, adjusting his bow tie. "I told you, do not call me that. The BBC are ludicrous, I tell you ludicrous! I mean, really? We change every time we regenerate, and I have a Lizard Women and a Sontaran as allies? And, the I-blew-up-Gallifrey thing! I can't believe it! Everyone knows I cleverly changed the past by making sure the Daleks never existed, then I transported Gallifrey into a Solar System that even _I_ can't find; let alone Daleks! I can't believe I made all that up." The Doctor grinned like a 2-year-old.

"You're running out of childish things to say, do you know that?"

"Yes, I'm desperate, anyway, why are you here?" He asked, walking into the library. Cordelia followed.

"You told me to come here, remember, you said it was some 'special priority' or something like that. For a one thousand-year-old Prince of Gallifrey you sure don't have a very long memory span. Or attention span, come to think of it."

"Cordelia Idalus, you know I only put up with you because your the Heir to the Throne, right?

"You know you adore your little sister more than anything. I can tell!"

"Rubbish..."

The library was full of, well.. Books! Some were thick, some thin, other Gallifrean and some the first thing their mother could find to occupy the under 5-year-olds. None of them went in there often, all 15 members of the household (that is, including the Doctor) didn't like going there. It felt like something strange was hiding there, something eerie, like a lifelong secret, or something that none of them would expect. Time Lords and Ladies didn't overly like that atmosphere, they loathed it. In a way, it was there only fear; a secret that could change them forever, abandon there families, and leave them defenseless. And this tale, is all about the Gallifrean Princess who proved that if you trust the right people and learn to not only love, but hate as well. You can find your way in the deep, dark universe, that is, in one way or another. If only she hadn't had to go through so much fear and doubt, if only...

* * *

><p><strong>Please, favourite, follow and review, I'd really appreciate it.<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

Cordelia rushed out of the TARDIS, rather annoyed that the only thing The Doctor had to tell her was that her closest friend, Clarabella Hope, had called to ask if Cordelia could come to the cinema to watch The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King with her; Clarabella was quite shy when she was by herself and always thought she would 'mess it up'.

"How can you mess up looking at animals?"

Cordelia had once asked her when they were at the zoo, after her friend had said she was scared to go and see the Echidna's, when they were twelve. But she loved her funny, intelligent and cheerful friend nonetheless.

Anyway, back to the story, I guess you may have wondered why I said rushed out of the TARDIS; well that is because Cordelia's schedule was rather jam-packed. She was a keen actor, you see, she had performed in the O2 arena several times and had been asked to star in a movies or two. Yet, being seventeen, she had studying to do, it was her dream to star in a movie but she couldn't do it right now; she was too young. So, if she wanted to fulfill this dream then she had to go to drama club. A lot. Her mother had signed her up for the finest club in the South-West of Great Britain, her natural talent for acting helped her get in immediately.

She made so many good friends there, she adored this club and would spend her whole life there if she could. However, instead she was stuck with 14 brothers and sister and annoying parents.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Cordelia's mother, who happened to be passing by, asked her, slightly surprised.

"Drama club, obviously!" The Gallifreyan Princess replied irritably.

"It's not on today, Mrs Scholl broke her arm and the back-up instructor is on an exhibition to the Amazon," her mother then walked off, barely even looking at her heir.

"I guess, I'll check the Cinema schedule then," she said to herself, sighing, and headed down the hall to her room.

It turned out Return of the King was on in an hour and a half, so Cordelia threw on her jacket and looked at herself quickly in the mirror. Her wavy, corn coloured hair was sticking up too much and her hazel, almond-shaped eyes were too dark and made her look freaky. But, what could she do? People said she had a really unusual face, a bit like Audrey Hepburn. Cordelia didn't think she looked like Audrey Hepburn, she didn't think she was pretty enough. After flattening down her hair a bit, Cordelia opened the door and walked to Cineworld.

She had called Clarabella in advance to meet her outside the building. Clarabella is never late for anything, so Cordelia wasn't surprised when she was standing outside looking extremely bored as if she'd been there a while.

"Where have you been?!" Clarabella asked urgently.

"My house," Cordelia replied, ignoring her friend's dramatic tone. "Are we going in or what?"

"Oh, yeah... Of course. Do you remember what happened in the Two Towers? because if you don't remember that then I don't think this one will make sense. And, do you have any money, I only brought £15.00 with me and I don't think that'll be enough to pay for the tickets and refreshments?" Clarabella spoke so fast that the Gallifreyan Princess struggled to understand what she was saying.

"Yep, I brought £200.00 with me, the thing is though, I'm not sure it'll be enough," Cordelia smirked as they walked inside (well, sort of, the line of people was so long it was more or less _outside_).

Clarabella looked at her friend in such a way that Cordelia felt her heat melt a bit. Her friend's face was filled with such love (friend love, not love, love) and trust; she knew she'd never have another friend like Clarabella. Ever. "Yeah, I'll think that'll be enough." She said slowly.

* * *

><p>Three quarters of an hour later, the girls found themselves pushing through rows and rows of chairs full of excited Tolkien fans with bag upon bag of popcorn, fudge, and other cinematic refreshments in their arms. They had seated themselves in the middle, not too far away but not too close so that you can't see all of the screen. They talked for a bit, discussing the parts from the book they were looking forward to in the movie and whatnot. This mostly ment that Clarabella ranted on and on about how she can't wait until Legolas kills the Oliphaunt and Legolas fights, and speaks and breathes and has his own shot. Clarabella was obsessed with Orlando Bloom.<br>"Do you think I could get Orlando Bloom to marry me, I mean there's only 9 years difference. Ooh, what do you think our wedding would be like? I think we shoud get married on a beach, with hibiscus flowers and a beautiful sunset and afterwards the ceremony we can go into our hotel room and..." It was up to this point Cordelia could no longer listen to her friend's constant banter.

"Umm, Clara, are you sure you boyfriend won't mind, because I think he might." Cordelia said in a sort of patronizing voice.

"Oh... Yeah. I forgot about that. Could you pay him £2,000,000 to give me up?" Clarabella's tone cracked a little when she saw the Princess' face. They both burst out laughing. It was then that the light's dimmed and the cinema screen turned on. Clarabella squealed slightly with excitement, Cordelia was looking forward to it, but not that much.

.o00o.

201 minutes later the two 17-year-olds walked out of the dark cinema room. Clarabella was holding a tissue to her eye's sobbing slightly, however, Cordelia walked out with her hands in her jacket pocket, not really showing much emotion. "That was so sad, poor Sam. I don't know how I'd survive if you left, Cordi." The former girl sobbed taking out her phone to call a taxi, she couldn't walk home at this time of night; too dangerous. The latter, however, just followed after her friend and muttered, "it wasn't that sad. I don't even like Frodo anyway, he's so retarded." She pulled out her phone to call The Doctor instead. "Want a lift?" Cordelia called to Clarabella, who nodded, still sniffling.

"Hey, Doctor, can you pick us up? Clarabella's going to sleep round ours tonight."

"Well, yes, I guess I'll have to now I've broken yet ANOTHER chess set because of you!"

"What person plays chess with themselves? And thanks loads, love you!"

"Yeah, sure you love me." The Doctor then hung up.

Cordelia turned around to find a blue box in front of her with a man in a bow tie looking at her smugly with his phone in his hand. "Show off," she muttered. And walked inside with her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. Welcome to another chapter of If Only. Thanks to Doctor Legolas for reviewing.**

** Doctor Legolas- Well thanks, and sorry for not updating soon. I have a dark curse put on me (probably by Gandalf because he was bored), this is a horrific spell. It's called, Homework! D:**

**.o00o.**

Cordelia's 13 (excluding the Doctor) siblings liked Clarabella. A lot; Cordelia sometimes wondered whether her brothers and sisters prefered her friend, which she knew was silly and very selfish sounding, but it was likely. 'If you were to put Cordelia and Clarabella in a room full of giant snakes and the 13 children had to choose one, it would be Clarabella.' That's what Cordelia's mother would often say; Cordelia wasn't sure is she was joking or not, it was hard to tell with her mother.  
>Clarabella was very shy, as I have said before, and didn't really enjoy 12 children crowding around her and cheering at her and talking at her all simultaneously, it made her very claustrophobic.<p>

"Hey Clarabella, are you staying 'round tonight? Please say yes!" Lawrence asked.

"Will you read me a story?" Alice inquired.

"No, read _me_ a story!" Rosielee shouted back, causing a catfight between the two girls.

"Can you help me with my science homework? I need to remember the periodic tabel by Tuesday," Clement asked. Tugging on Clarabella's arm.

"From the scale of 1/10 what is your favourite colour of the Alphabet?" Sorrel smirked

"That does make any sense you idiot!" Elliot retorted, pushing his sister.

"That's racist!" April interrupted, trying to break up the fight.

"Do you even understand what that word means! Your probably just using that word to sound more authoritative!" Pepsi said haughtily.

"Say's you! Your nickname is a drink!"

"Ugh, that's it, I'm telling Mum!"

"I was joking both times, you spanner!" April grinned, running after her sister

"Clarabella, do you know how to complete this level on Pokémon, it's impossible!" Felix shoved his GameBoy in front of Clarabella's shocked face.

"Do you know a boy I can go out on a date with, all of my friend's have boyfriend's and I feel left out," Orchard pouted, tears in her eyes - she was very sensitive about her status

"Who's going to want to date_ you_?!" Iyvi said, Orchard burst into tears and ran off.

"Err... Cordelia? This 34-year-old man wants to meet up with me, expect him 3pm tomorrow, okay? What's that face for and why are you pulling your phone out? I gave him your phone number, don't worry!" Tristan was holding his laptop which held a prolonged Hotmail conversation between Tristan and said 34-year-old

Eddie babbled baby talk from his baby bouncer in the doorway.

Now, if you were to get this fighting, question asking and baby talk and jumble it all together; you get two intimidated and worried young women and 12 aggravated children and teenagers. The 13th, you see, didn't come into the picture for a couple of minutes until all the commotion meant she had to get out of her room and do something about it. The 13th sibling was Hannah. She was conservative and stayed in her room a lot, she always seemed to offend someone when she came out of there, so it was easier if she didn't, right? For this occasion, however, Hannah decided not to follow this rule tonight. How could she concentrate with 15 siblings? Hannah was third oldest, so all of her younger siblings had to do as they said; it was Galifreyan tradition.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Hannah shouted, and with that there was silence. "Go to bed all of you! Is it really that hard to speak one at a time? I'm sick of this family, I just want some quiet for five minutes." And with a few groans and huffs 12 doors were shut closed.

"Thanks Hannah, I really am." Cordelia said, taking a step towards her sister. Clarabella gestured her thanks as well. Hannah took a step back, looking at Cordelia the way she looked at everyone, disrespect.

"Don't mention it, when Mum can't be bothered to look after us one of us has to look after all of them. You should be ashamed that you are that immature that your 16-year-old sister can do that but you can't. I hate you." Hannah then walked off. Cordelia looked at Clarabella, "sorry about her." Clarabella grimaced.

Apart from that, the rest of the night was all but eventful, Cordelia called the police about the 34-year-old man Tristan was on about and Clarabella text all the people they knew that they've seen The Return of the King the day it came out. They then slept, that's usually what you do at a sleep over.

.o00o.

In the morning, Cordelia and Clarabella quickly got dressed and went downstairs to the dining room. Cordelia's mother had a good taste in fashion, house interior, colours that match and almost everything every girl would want their mother to be good at. She was a good cook, clever, kind, listens and is an all round good parent!

The one problem with The Queen was she could never be bothered to look after the children any time after 7:30 at night. Nobody knew why that time, or why she is fed up at all. But at 11:30 each night she would come out of her room and go into each child's bedroom, tuck them in and put a glass of water on their bedside table.

That day, Cordelia's mother (who claimed she was Nalani on Earth, she couldn't remember her name after the Time War had finished) had cooked cinnamon and apple waffles for the children. She smiled brightly when she saw Cordelia and Clarabella take a seat on the long, finely polished wooden table.

"Oh, hi Clarabella; I didn't know you were here! Would you like some pancakes, girls?"

"Yes please Mrs Idalus!" Clarabella said.

"If you have enough, Mum" Cordelia said at the same time.

.o00o.

In about five minutes, fifteen siblings and a guest had plates piled high with waffles. Cordelia ate them quickly before Clarabella went home. As she watched Clarabella walk down the street in the direction of her house she realised something. The Doctor hadn't been present at breakfast. He was always at breakfast, raving on about his adventures and his 'cool' bowtie. _Right, _Cordelia thought, _let's see what he's up to._ So the Princess walked two flights of stairs up to the old walk - in - wardrobe The Doctor parked, so to speak, the Tardis.

Cordelia was about to knock on the blue door when it opened. The Doctor looked at him, a grin on his face. "Ah Cordelia," he said, cheerfully. "Just who I was looking for." As he said this his smile slowly faded and his face grew darker. "Come with me."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the cliff hanger. But it was necessary. I'll probably be uploading another chapter either today or tommorow that had each of Cordelia's sibling's profiles. I'll try and update as soon as but I'm going to London on Saturday so I won't be able to start the chapter until next week. Anyway, please review, favourite and follow. Bye for now!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, this is the chapter I said I'd upload about each of Cordelia's brothers and sisters. So, here it is! By the way, I know some of the birth dates are impossible because of the nine month gestation period but let's just pretend it's a lot earlier for Time Lords and Ladies. It is Fanfiction after all**

.o00o.

Sorrel Idalus

Age- 11

Gender- Female

Date of birth: 11/7/1992 (these dates are done the English way DD/MM/YY)

Personality: Often asking nonsense questions, jokes all the time. She does well in school but has very low self-esteem. A tom-boy who loves to get messy

Spends most of her time with: Clement and Felix

With Felix she plays console games. Usually plays outside in the tree house, hunts for bugs and in the summer will collect obscure objects in the garden.

* * *

><p>Alice Idalus<p>

Age- 5

Gender- Female

Date of birth: 4/4/1998

Personality: Needy, clings to her mother and purposely gets her sibling in trouble. If she were to listen more she could do great things

Spends most of her time with: Rosielee

They play with their dolls in the vintage doll house in the drawing room

* * *

><p>Orchard Idalus<p>

Age- 13

Gender- Female

Date of birth: 17/8/1990

Personality: Is constantly trying to catch up with the latest fashion trends and celebrity gossip. So she can be popular in school. Because she is 13 she's sensitive and hormonal. At times she can be quite haughty.

Spends most of her time with: April

Watching TV and movies, gossiping and talking about boy. Unlike her sister, however, Orchard would rather be studying but her 'friends' say that isn't cool.

* * *

><p>Rosielee Idalus<p>

Age- 8

Gender- Female

Date of birth: 31/12/1995

Personality: Bubbly, good sense of humour. If it's fun then she'll do it.

Spends most of her time with: Elliot or Alice

Rosielee and Elliot cook, do arts and crafts, tell stories. Sometimes they will ask the older members of the household for things to do. When, that is, Alice isn't pulling the seams from Rosielee's jumper asking her to play.

* * *

><p>April Idalus (Orchard's twin)<p>

Age- 13

Date of birth: 17/8/1990

Gender: Female

Personality: Feminine, sassy but quite hyper and fun to be around. Most of the things she said are not to be taken seriously. Very closely attached to her twin.

Spends most of her time with: Orchard

See: Orchards profile

* * *

><p>Danica (Pepsi) Idalus (One of Sorrel's two siblings born on the same day)<p>

Age- 11

Gender: Female

Date of birth: 11/7/1992

Personality: Shy around strangers but tends to speak her mind around family. Her nickname is a long story.

Spends most of her time with: Eddie and Iyvi

She and Iyvi like playing with Eddie

* * *

><p>Iyvi Idalus (Pronounced Ivy)<p>

Age- 6

Gender: female

Date of birth: 13/2/1997

Personality: Always makes light of a situation, cheerful. But, like in the previous chapter, when she is in a bad mood is mean for no good reason.

Spends her time with: Eddie and Pepsi

* * *

><p>Hannah Idalus<p>

Age- 16

Gender: Female

Date of birth: 30/4/1987

Personality: When she is out of her room, she ends up offending people. Grumpy, vicious, always looks at people with disrespect. This is due to past experiences.

Hardly ever talks to anyone in the family

* * *

><p>Felix Idalus<p>

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Date of birth: 13/11/1987

Personality: As a baby was always happy, as a teenager he is quite shy and plays on his games all the time. He is actually adopted, and likes to point it out as a joke.

He spends his time with anyone who will play on his video games with him

* * *

><p>Tristan Idalus (He, Sorrel and Pepsi are triplets)<p>

Age: 11

Gender: Male

Date of birth: 11/7/1992

Personality: Brave, always looks out for his sisters, claiming he needs to be a gentleman. Every time someone opens the door to his room he quickly shuts his laptop and pretends to read a book

He is friendly to all of his siblings, he'll even play with Alice

* * *

><p>Clement Idalus<p>

Age: 7

Gender: Male

Date of birth: 13/5/1995

Personality: A bit of a geek, he'll spend a lot of his time studying for things he doesn't even need to know at his age.

Spends most of his time with: Felix and Lawrence

* * *

><p>Lawrence Idalus<p>

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Date of birth:7/3/1988

Personality: Very friendly and pleasant to be around. (A/N: Wow, I read this back and I just noticed this makes me sound like an old women. :P) He has a big crush on Clarabella

Spends most of his time with: Felix

They talk about girls and play games

* * *

><p>Eddie Idalus<p>

Age: 4 months old

Gender: Male

Date of birth: 6/8/2003

Personality: It's hard to tell at this age but he is quite strong for his age and is quite active

* * *

><p>Elliot Idalus<p>

Age: 10

Gender: Male

Date of birth: 14/1/1993

Personality: Very loud and hyper, isn't very well behaved, but his mother is setting him right.

His punishment for having such a bad attitude to everything is staying in his room to think about the way he acts about things

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't updated in FOREVER I managed to write nine chapters so I can just submit them every week. Whelp, my hamster was crawling all over my keyboard and managed to delete all of that. Thanks Randiriel! So, after a month of sadness over my loss, I decided to start again. So here I am. The next chapter will be up my sunday (don't count me on that). I know it would have been better to have this in the story gradually being explained overtime but I've spent too many chapters introducing characters so it was just easier. Anyway guys, please review :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**us I'm not going to waste your time with an author's note this chapter. So, thank me with a review... o.0 Oh, well, I'm stupid. *Facepalms"**

.o00o.

"I have things to do, Doctor. This better be for a good reason." Cordelia said while she was being dragged through the TARDIS by her brother. She didn't really have things to do, it's just The Doctor was leading her towards the Library. I've told you that the family didn't like that room, didn't I?

"Please, Cordelia this is serious. You're not supposed to know this so don't tell Mum," Cordelia had never seen her brother look so serious before so decided this is something she should act like an adult towards.

When you entered the library there where book cases either side of the wall, then several metres away there were some more large book cases, and so on. In the middle of the room there was a stone pillar with a round wooden table in front of it. This had nothing on it, apart from this time.

The Doctor pointed to the book on the table, it was thick and open about half way through "Read the chapter on those pages, then come back to the console."

Cordelia swallowed thickly, not taking her eyes off of the book, "Okay." The Doctor nodded and left.

For a minute or two, Cordelia just stood there, not really sure what to do. She felt that whatever was so scary about the library was in this book. _You're 19, it's a book. C'mon Cordelia, don't be so scared._ The princess took one step towards the book, her footstep echoing through the room. The she took another, and another. After 20 steps, she was there, stood in front of the book. It was written in Galifreyan, but she could read it

Cordelia Idalus began to read.

_'The Time War against the Time Lords and the Daleks have began. The royal family of Galifrey (The Idalus family) have been evacuated to Earth, a favourite holiday planet they enjoy visiting. The Queen has been good to us, now it is our turn to be faithful to them. Princess Cordelia, the heir to the throne, will be turning 200 next month, it is a shame that she could not be here for her birthday,-'_

**Wait, WHAT?! 200?! So, this is what I wasn't supposed to know, I'm 200? Why can I not know this? ** Cordelia thought, she decided to continue.

_'She has been experiencing trauma and mental breakdowns ever since the time war. Her Majesty the Queen and I have been discussing about what to do; it has been decided that her memory shall be wiped as soon as they land on Earth. If she remains in this state she would not be fit to be Queen. Princess Cordelia's brother has promised that if he receives nothing from us within 40 days he will finish the war. Perhaps this will finish both The Time Lords and the Daleks, but we will be at peace. I know, we all know, that our rulers are safe. The Daleks are breaking in, I hope that one day Princess Cordelia will read this and understand, this is for her own g-.' _

There was no more writing on the page indicating the end of the chapter.

Cordelia still didn't really understand, why was this hidden from her? She could understand why they wiped her memory because she was traumatised. 200 years old was, although classed as an adult, quite young and seeing what she must have seen was damaging for a women of her age. But, Cordelia couldn't understand why her family would lie about her age.

Perhaps she was dreaming? Cordelia had dreams where she learnt things that didn't make any sense. But she wasn't dreaming.

Cordelia shrugged, running her hand through her hair. Her brows furrowed when she noticed her finger was bleeding, a spot of blood rested on the page. She had cut her finger on the page, it seemed. Before she could wipe it of the red liquid sunk into the page.

"Hopefully Mum doesn't check... No, she wouldn't." Cordelia shut the book, sighing.

The Doctor jumped when his sister stopped in front of him, arms crossed, eyebrows raised, she shrugged, "I don't get it."

The Doctor stood up, put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "I don't think you were supposed to." They didn't need to speak anymore. There was nothing to say. All the two siblings did is stand up and go to their rooms.

.o00o.

_Beep beep __beep beep. _It was 7:30pm, time to look after everyone. Soon, there would be several loud knocks on Cordelia's door followed by bangs and shouts. She would have to tell them to be quite because some of the kids were in bed and the noise would wake them up. Not really sure what else to do, Cordelia would put on a film or something to shut them up. It was always the same, but Cordelia appreciated it.

There was the knock. Huffing, the Princess stood up and made her way to the door. She straightened up and smiled when she noticed it was her mother, "oh, Mother, what a nice surprise! Is there something you needed?" Cordelia asked. The Queen's face was unreadable, it was evident something was wrong.

"You read from the book," The Queen said, never taking her eyes from her daughter's. "You must be punished." Cordelia opened her mouth but closed it again when her phone chimed. _Saved by the bell, _she thought.

"I just need to read this." The princess walked to the other side of her room to the bed side table. The text was from Clarabella, it read, _do you want to go to Zara's party tonight? She invited you but her phone got rebooted and she lost your number. She also said she's jealous that we got to watch Return of the King and didn't go with her.;) _Zara was Clarabella's cousin, the three of them have been best friends ever since they were very young.

"Have you read it?" Her mother's angry voice took Cordelia by surprise.

"Y-yes." She stuttered back. A little feeling at the back of her head told her something really bad was going to happen.

"Get in the TARDIS now."

"What's going to happen to the k-"

"NOW!" Cordelia jumped as her mother grabbed the phone from her hand to read the text. Cordelia thought it was best to just go in the TARDIS, she was scared beyond measure, her mother was never like this.

The Doctor was sat next to the console reading. He grinned when he saw Cordelia. "Hi, Cordy! Do you need something?" But when he saw the expression on his sister's face he knew something was wrong.

"You saw the last Lord of the Rings, huh?" The Queen asked her daughter, standing in front of the Doctor, motioning for him to get up.

Cordelia just nodded.

The Queen got really close to Cordelia's face, "yes, yes that'll do. You can rot there, that is a fitting punishment." Both Cordelia and the Doctor, who still was unaware of what was going on, wondered what she meant but didn't dare to ask. Nalani turned around, "take Cordelia to Lothlorien Forest." She ordered the Doctor.

The Doctor shook his head, "it was my fault, Mother. If I..."

The Queen pointed a gun at her son, "now!" The Doctor obeyed.

Cordelia thought this was a good time to reply to the text from Clarabella:

_You're the best friend in the world, thank you for being there for me through thick and thin. I'm sorry I can't make it, I've got to go now, tell Zara she's been great too. I love you both so much. Hopefully I can get my Mum to forgive me, but I doubt it. Bye for now,__ Cordelia. XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXx_

The princess just stood by the door, the idea of escaping never crossing her mind. Lothlorien Forest, Lothlorien Forest. She ran the name through her head a few times. _That's the place from Middle-Earth_, _but that's a fictional world. Perhaps Mum's gone mad, or I'm dreaming. _Once again, she wasn't dreaming.

"Ok, it's set, Mother." Nalani walked towards the console and pulled the lever. Cordelia tried not to fall over as the space ship shook as it flew through time and space. She then suddenly noticed something

"W-where's mother gone?" Cordelia asked, the Queen had indeed disappeared from the TARDIS.

"I don't know, but I think she's watching us." The Doctor smiled sadly, "I'm so sorry, sister."

"Don't worry, don't even mention it."

"Okay" The TARDIS then stopped and the Doctor opened the door. A forest with thick, luscious trees and a shallow river lay outside. "Here we are, Lothlorien Forest. 2011 of the third age." Cordelia look at him as if he was a mad.

"How? That place is fictional." The Doctor sat down in the grass, so did Cordelia.

"I was once good friends with John, you probably know him as J.R.R. Tolkien. He told me one day he wanted to go to a magical place. So, I took him here. I told him about Middle-Earth's history so he decided to write books about it. That, my dear sister, is how The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings and so on came to be."

"Oh, ok. What will happen to you and the kids?" The Doctor shrugged.

"I need to go now, but you'll be ok. I promise you someone will find you and you will have a life here. Oh, and.." The Doctor put a chocolate bar in his sister's hand. "Try and save it." He then got up and left; the TARDIS slowly fading away.

Cordelia was, once again, confused. There was something she was not being told. But Cordelia was too scared to talk or move. She just sat there against a tree, trying to understand what just happened. Perhaps she was dreaming, she thought for not the first nor last time. The princess didn't move, or make a sound. She remained in this state of shock for what seemed to be hours to Cordelia. It was actually about five minutes before her eyes fluttered close and she slept.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nope, I'm not dead... Just lazy... Sorry... Yup. I just wanted to post a short one this time just so you know I am still working on this fic... Slooowwwwlllyyy... Yuh. Oh, and if you're interested in humor/parody stuff, I'll be posting a humor and parody fic up soon.. So yh, byeee**

* * *

><p>Cordelia was still confused. In fact, she was more confused than before. How, if she was in Middle-Earth, did she have reception on her phone? She stared at it, as it vibrated slightly letting her know she was being called. It was Hannah. Hannah never called her, so this was an even more confusing matter. Cordelia brought the phone up to her ear, "hello?"<p>

"Where are you, Cordelia? I told you yesterday that..."

"You need to run." Cordelia answered, not leaving any answer. If her mother had left her to die in 'Middle-Earth' then she may do something just as bad to her other children.

"W-what? Are you drunk?!"

"No, just take the kids and run. There's no time to explain, Mother has gone mad. I do not want you hurt." She shouted into the receiver end.

"I don't underst-" There was then muffled shouting and screaming, and the phone clicked off. It was too late. Her mother had gone completely mad, there was no doubting it. For the first time in years, Cordelia felt completely helpless, like she had failed. She had let her family come to harm, she was a bad sister. That was the one thing Cordelia never wanted to be, she felt very protective over her siblings, even if they were a pain.

She felt she was doing the same, loosing her mind. Cordelia was begining to think very irrationally ever since she had been here, she was aware of this.

Tears appeared at the corner of the princess' eyes, what did she do now? _Walk,_ Cordelia decided _I'll just keep on walking untill I find someone_.

So that's what she did, for days, occasionally taking a bite from her chocolate bar. She walked and walked and walked until she could no longer and had to stop and rest, leanig her back against a tree.

Cordelia was very thirsty. she could hear a river in the distance but whatever direction she went she could not find one. Her throat was dry and she knew that without liquid soon she would die. For some very odd reason, Cordelia's mind wondered off to her cat, Truffles, who had died several years ago. She smiled at the thought of him. What did he do when he died? she thought. He curled up into a ball, went to sleep, and never woke up. That's what I want to do, that's what I will do. She decided after some thought. At her feet were several layers of orange, crumpled leaves. yes, those will do nicely. So, she curled up into a ball and fell into a deep sleep. Her mind was not straight, the normal Cordelia would not give up so easily.

.o00o.


End file.
